UNTITLED
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Ngga ada summary. GRi Couple (Big Bang) G-Dragon - Seungri. Lemon, abal, gaje, shounen Ai, Yaoi. Dosa tanggung sendiri. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


UNTITTLE

Pair: G-Dragon-Seungri/GRi

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

Warning: Lemon, Gaje, Abal, Yaoi, Shounen Ai

Summary: Ngga ada Summary -_-

A/N: Author ngga bertanggung jawab jika para readers sekalian membaca Ff ini. Dosa tanggung sendiri.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Musim dingin membuat banyak orang menjadi malas melakukan aktifitas. Mereka lebih memilih kasur yang empuk, selimut yang hangat dan pemanas ruangan yang senantiasa menghangatkan tubuh.

Begitupula dengan Kwon Jiyong atau lebih dikenal dengan G-Dragon. Penyanyi, Rapper, penulis lagu, composer, dan produser adalah pekerjaannya. Dia masih ingin bergelut dibawah selimutnya yang hangat, padahal hari ini dia ada _schedule_.

"Ji _hyung_…?" Tampak Jiyong tidak sendiri. Sebuah suara halus terdengar dari balik selimut tebal yang dipakainya. "Sudah pagi. Bukankah hari ini kau ada _schedule_?" Sambung suara halus itu sambil menepuk pipi Jiyong pelan.

"Ngh…" Jiyong merasa terganggu dengan jari-jari manis yang menyentuh pipinya.

Perlahan matanya terbuka dan menampakan sepasang iris _black pearl. _Matanya yang tajam memandang sosok didepannya. "_Anhyeong_..!" Sambut sosok didepanya dengan senyum sumringah. Jiyong tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Didekatinya wajah sosok didepannya dan detik berikutnya bibirnya telah menempel di bibir sosok manis didepannya.

Ciuman yang awalnya pelan dan lembut berubah menjadi menuntut. Jiyong menuntut lebih ciuman dari sosok didepannya yang telah berubah menjadi dibawahnya.

Jiyong semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Ditekannya kuat tengkuk sosok dibawahnya agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan sosok dibawahnya mengerang meminta dilepaskan tapi sepertinya Jiyong beranggapan lain atas erangan sosok yang tengah diciumnya.

"Mmmhhh…Ji…mmmh…" Erang sosok dibawahnya. Dipukulnya dada Jiyong kuat agar melepaskan ciumannya yang semakin menuntut.

"Aww…kenapa memukulku?" Protes Jiyong setelah melepas ciumannya.

"_Hyung_ bisa membunuhku!" Ucap sosok manis itu terengah-egah, wajahnya merah. Dadanya turun naik. Bagaimana tidak, Jiyong menicumnya selama 10 menit tanpa berhenti. Bukankah dia bisa mati?

Jiyong tertawa melihat sosok didepannya yang tengah cemberut. Begitu manis dan lucu. Jika sosok didepannya terus memasang wajah seperti itu, bisa-bisa dia akan masuk ketahap yang lebih ekstrim.

Dikecupnya kedua iris _brown pearl_ milik sosok dibawahnya, naik ke dahi, turun dikedua pipi kenyal dan halus milik sosok manis itu, dan berakhir di telinga kanan.

"Akh…" Erang sosok dibawah Ji ketika Jiyong mencium dan mengigit telinganya.

Jiyong tersenyum. "Sepertinya, kau menikmatinya, Ri?" Jiyong meniup telinga Ri atau Seungri.

"Ja-jangan Ji…akh…" Seungri tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Jiyong semakin menggodanya dengan mengelus bawahnya pelan.

"Tapi, kulihat kau menikmatinya, Ri?" Jiyong semakin menggodanya dengan semakin mempercepat elusan di daerah sensitive Ri.

Seungri hanya bisa memejamkan matanya sambil meremas seprei kuat. Erangannya semakin tak tertahankan ketika Ji mulai mencium dan mengigit lehernya. Tercipta sudah tanda merah kepimilikan Jiyong dilehernya yang putih.

Kini kedua tubuh yang saling menindih itu tak berbusana lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya, Jiyong dengan cepat membuka pakaiannya dan Seungri dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

"Ji…aaaaakkhhh….aakhhh…" Desah Ri tak tertahankan ketika Jiyong mengecup, mencium dan mengulum nipple kirinya sedangkan tangan kanan Ji memilin nipple kanannya.

"Kau sangat manis, kau tahu?" Ucap Jiyong disela-sela aktifitasnya. Kini dia berganti mengulum nipple kanan Ri dan memilin nipple kiri Ri.

Dada Ri turun naik. Suhu ditubuhnya pun naik. Dingin yang awalnya terasa berubah menjadi panas. Peluh menetes dari keningnya. Ri benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan Jiyong ditubuhnya.

Sesuatu berputar-putar diperut Seungri. Dia merasakan sesutau yang akan keluar dari tubuhnya. "Ji…aku..akan…aaaaakhhhh…." Seungri menghempaskan kepalanya kebantal ketika cairan putih keluar dari tubuhnya. Ini klimaks pertama Ri.

"Secepat itukah?" Jiyong tersenyum dan kembali menautkan bibirnya dengan Seungri. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin menuntut. Jiyong meminta izin agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya dan ketika diizinkan, tanpa membuang waktu Jiyong pun memperdalam ciumannya. Lebih. Lebih dan lebih.

Seungri mendesah disela-sela ciuman mereka membuat Jiyong semakin menginginkan lebih.

Kurang merasa cukup, Jiyong menghempaskan tubuh Ri di dinding agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Saliva mereka menetes dari bibir mereka.

"Nggghhh…Ji…Cu…cuk…hup…" Protes Seungri dan Jiyong melepaskan pangunatan dari bibir Seungri, tapi tidak dengan aktivitasnya.

Dihempasnya tubuh Seungri di kasur. Dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dikecupnya satu-satu dari dahi, hidung, bibir, dagu, dada, perut dan turun ke daerah pribadi Seungri yang menegang. Seungri sangat malu ketika Jiyong menatap 'nya' tajam. Wajahnya merona hebat, sedangkan Jiyong malah tersenyum puas. Dibukanya paha Seungri "Kecil…" Ucap Jiyong lalu melahap penis Ri.

"Aaaaaakkkkkkhhhhh….aaaaakkkkkhhhhhh…." Desah Seungri keras. Nikmat. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Tangannya menggenggam seprei dengan kuat, sampai-sampai jari-jarinya menjadi pucat.

Jiyong semakin mempercepat hisapannya. "Ji…a..ak..khu…se…seaaakkkhh…ke…aaaaaaaaaaakkkkhhhhh…." Seungri tak melajutkan ucapannya ketika cairan putih seperti sebelumnya merembas keluar dari tubuhnya. Seungri merasa seperti dilangit ketujuh. Jiyong yang berada dibawahnya menikmati cairan cinta Seungri dengan lahap.

"Manis." Ucap Jiyong.

Sudah dua kali dia klimaks dan dia merasa sangat lelah.

"Ri ah, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi aku tidak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Jiyong mengelus pipi kenyal Ri pelan. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Seungri tersenyum, "Aku selalu percaya padamu, _hyung_…"

Jiyong tersenyum dan mengecup pelan dahi Seungri. "Jika sakit, katakanlah. Aku akan berhenti."

Seungri mengangguk.

Perlahan tapi pasti Jiyong mulai menerobos bagian bawah Seungri. 'Sempit' Batin Jiyong.

"Aaakkhh…sa…sakiiiitt…." Air mata mengalir dari kedua iris indah Seungri. Dicengkramnya kuat seprei yang tak berbentuk lagi.

Jiyong berhenti. Dia membiarkan Seungri beradaptasi dulu. Dia yakin pasti sangat sakit. Ditatapnya Seungri dalam sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi kenyal Ri.

"La…lanjutkan, _hyung_"

Jiyong tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Seungri.

"Aaaaaaakkkkhhhh…..aaaaaakkkhhhh…." Desah Seungri nikmat. Rasa sakit yang semula dirasakannya berubah menjadi kenikmatan.

Jiyong semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika merasakan seseatu yang akan keluar dari dirinya.

"Hy…hyuuuuungggg…a..akkhhh..akhhuuu..se…akkkkhhhh…" Seungri menghempaskan kepalanya kebantal ketika cairan putih keluar dari dirinya lagi. Selang beberapa detik, Jiyong pun menyusul. Dikeluarkannya cairan cintanya didalam tubuh Seungri.

Seungri mengerang pelan ketika Jiyong melepaskan dirinya dari tubuhnya. Ada sebagian cairan dari Jiyong merembas dari bawah tubuhnya ketika Jiyong melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Ri.

"Tidurlah!" Ucap Jiyong sambil menyelimuti dirinya dengan Seungri. "Kau pasti lelah." Jiyong mengecup dahi Seungri.

Seungri menggeleng, "Aku akan tidur setelah membuat sarapan untukmu,"

Jiyong tersenyum, "Tapi, wajahmu menujukan bahwa kau lelah dan mengantuk…" Jiyong membelai wajah Seungri.

"Aku bi…."

"Sssstt…istirahatlah! Aku akan makan dikantor." Jiyong memotong ucapan Seungri.

"Baiklah…" Jawab Seungri dan detik berikutnya iris _brown pearl _nya pun menutup. Jiyong tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah damai Seungri yang tengah terlelap. Dikecupnya singkat bibir Seungri dan bergegegas kekamar mandi.

END

A/N: Aku Author baru disini. Salam kenal *bow*. Ini Fic pertama aku dan Fic Yaoi pertama yang aku buat. Ceritanya berantakan (sangat) dan gaje banget.

Maaf, jika author punya banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan *bow*

Author ngga menerima Frame, bash dan adik-adiknya. Terima Kasih


End file.
